


Long Shot

by Hikari_Daku



Category: Oc´s - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), my own fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Timeline What Timeline, don´t judge me, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Daku/pseuds/Hikari_Daku
Summary: どうもありがとうございました！





	1. Chapter 1

May 12, XXXX  
Now that you have noticed, I started writing in this journal for my past mistakes. Not that it was my fault!!! I had came back from school, slipping silently past my parents, in the living room who were both ignorant inside the living room fighting over something silly, then apologizing after.. It was my schedule; Wake up, go to Highschool, get back, cook, clean, feed, sleep. (And shower) On my week days that was it. Week ends, well that was different. My parents are figure skaters, real popular ones. My little sister to doesn’t know how to skate. We go to an ice rink every Sunday. This is my life, and I am absolutely (NOT) fine with it. 

~Hikaru Nikiforov Katsuki  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Hikaru glanced at the little girl lying asleep next to him. Biologically, she is the first blood related to Viktor Nikiforov, their father. Anyone would trade for a life living with the living legends, Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov. But sometimes thing don’t always go as planned. When they first adopted Hikaru, they never expected him to dance, sing and skate very well. As they all expect from a 10 year old. He held his grades up high, like his medals. But know for hard bullying. Never pitied. “She” meaning his 12 year old sister. She came upon his life when he turned 13, as a 5 year old. He had always teased her for the platinum streak on her precious raven black locks, with dirty blonde tips. Her hair was lengthened to the bottom of her waist. Her mother had a drunken affair with their older father, Victor Nikiforov, and thus Hikari came into their lives . She and her brother had always fought, and so Hikari was to be sent with their father’s best friend, Phichit “Chu” on Instagram as his chan was. She absolutely loved the man, and basically became his second bff if Yuuri wasn’t there. And since all, Yuuri, Viktor, and Phichit, were still competing, it didn’t mind Hikari at all that they were traveling around the world. A speed bump on the airport driveway made Hikaru jump out of his thoughts. “ Okay, so you know how to deal with our Princess Hikari, right Phichit? “ Yuuri’s sentence ended with a mocking tone to Phichit’s voice. He just laughed and smiled how his best friend was being protective of his niece. Hikari stared at him groggily as she woke up from her bumpy sleep. “Here already?”   
Everyone glanced at the now 10 year-old, who’s birthday was November 30, two days ago.” คุณพร้อมที่จะไปทองของฉัน?” Phichit asked her in Thai. Are you ready to go my gold? “Я всегда готов пойти с тобой!” I’m always ready to go with you! She answered out loud in perfect russian. Viktor scooped her up, proud she was to pronounce the full sentence. "ดูคุณพิจิตร" Hikaru said, silently as Phichit pulled him into a tight hug. “Do good kid,” Phichit chuckled as he scooped a giggling Hikari from a sad Viktor.

See ya, Phichit.


	2. >w<

 

“ AIIII~~~~~” Phichit practically screamed in Hikari’s ears.  _ LOOOVE~  _ “ Wakey wakey Hikari.” Grunting up, 12 year old Hikari sat up from her bed, getting up to change when 26 year old Phichit said in Japanese, “  私たちはリンクに行きます”  _ We’re going to the rink.  _ Everyone knew that Hikari couldn’t skate, due to her Panic attacks. That thought was an underestimate. Hikari knew how to do toe loop, flips, and all the jumps for women figure skating. She just never showed anyone.

**フィッチット** Hikari thought.    
  
**_Even Phichit._ **

  
  
  


_*********_

Hikari stayed up all night thinking if she should show him. With the last decision, she got her first skating outfit, a dark blue women figure skating dress, covered in pearl and diamond swirls, wore leggings and a replica of Phichit's jacket (He gave it to her for Christmas...) over the outfit. She tied her hair into a bun, wearing a thick mascara as thick as Chris’, and entered the rink with a smile. She was going to show Phichit that she could skate, and then, slowly the whole world that she wasn’t useless. 

 

_ And even beat her parents. _

 

But as she got there with Phichit, (who was wondering why she was smiling, she usually didn’t when they went to the rink. 

 

**_And Hikari started Yuuri’s free skate, “Yuri on Ice”._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> どうもありがとうございました！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

 

Hikari had ended the skate pointing to Phichit, who was crying his eyes out. “N-no w-way!” He breathlessly gasped, as Hikari smiled. What she didn’t notice was that Phichit had been recording, and _ posted it. _

 

Hikari thought for a moment. Hm….. She had said to herself, on the walk home, Phichit rambling on how Celestino would be amazed, when a dark and hooded figure came across them. Hikari, knowing Aikido, put herself in hamni and positioned to fight. Her parents had taken both her and Hikaru to Aikido. The hooded figure ran in a way Hikari recognized almost immediately. 

 

Phichit was also in a karate form when Hikari screamed, “Phichit, _ MOVE!” _  Not fast enough, the stranger had knocked Phichit aside with a single blow. He came face to face with a red faced Hikari, muttering in a low tone, “You’ll pay for that…” The figure smirked as he went to strike again. 

 

“Hey, what was that?” Someone with raven black hair and a red jacket jogged over to them. Alongside him was a man taller, blue eyes and chocolate brown hair with a blue jacket , also ran. The hooded figure froze but got back to reality as the two men ran to them. “Keith, call an ambulance, I’ll tak-” The blue eyed man was cut off by the hooded figure as they slashed a pocket knife at him. “Gah!” The man gasped out. “Lance!’’ 

Hikari stared at the first point, then made her way to the hooded figure. Darkly as her hair covered Hikari's eyes, she said darkly, 

  
  
  
  


**_“You had one chance to prove yourself, and you failed.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP


End file.
